


8 Climaxes

by Rough_Diamond



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Porn with some plot, Romantic Comedy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Diamond/pseuds/Rough_Diamond
Summary: A random sex scene that could've been in Dancing with STARISH but it didn't make the cut because I was still getting the feel of writing fanfic lemons.





	

A.N: Yeah if I'm going to make sex scenes for Pirates of the Frontier I'm going to need some practice so the quality of it is decent. Well life...give me your lemons!

Timeframe: Well let's just say it was around the time Mai was still having a new relationship with Natsuki and Ren. I kinda notice I new really gave Ai an actual intimate scene.

Being an android, Ai thought it was impossible for him to get the primitive to mate with anyone. When he met his female choreographer, he started to feel different. The way she danced, walked, and talk spark something deep inside him that he thought didn't exist. He use to imagining her in more provocative clothing and dancing for his eyes only. When he got his first sex education from his band mates with Mai, not only did he fall in love...he lusted after her. Although they weren't able to do normal stuff he sill enjoyed pleasuring her. Then all that lust  builded up when she left for two years and the pictures she emailed him didn't help. 

Things got  better when the professor finally gave him some genitals when he became 14. In his private time he learned how it works and discovered what he likes and what he doesn't like. For example, the base of his new penis is sensitive so when it's touched he's gets pleasant chills up his spine. He looked forward to surprising Mai with his new gift whenever they met but work and the other band mates got in the way...but not today.

Natsuki and Syo were out of the room and Mai didn't have anything scheduled. He will have to be clever and assertive if he was going to pull her away from his older friends. Especially, Reiji, who is practically humping at her leg like an untrained dog already. (It's a simile folks lol.)

Ai searched the building for the dancer till she saw her walking through the main door. "Oh hey Ai, Did you needed something?" she smiled at him.  She wearing a white T-shirt that was slightly damped and jean shorts. 

"What happened to your shirt?" Ai asked as he tied to focus on her green eyes and not the pastel colored lace bra underneath.

"Oh... Reiji happened..." she shook her head, "I wanted some fresh air and he threw a water balloon at me. Does it look bad?" She asked him, knowing that if there was something wrong he wouldn't lie to her.

"No...it looks fine. No one can't really tell anyway," Ai said and held out a hand to her, "There's something I want to show  you in my room." 

She accepted his hand and followed him to his room. When Mai got inside, she looked around the room to see if she could find the thing he wanted to show her but she didn't see nothing out of the ordinary. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist and he left gentle but hungry kisses on the side of her neck. Mai blushed lightly at the gesture but she didn't push him away. "W-what was it that you wanted me to see...?"

"Guess..." he whispered in her ear before nipping on the lobe. To give her a hint he rubbed his clothed, growing erection against her supple bum causing her to gasp softly.

Mai turned around to face him, "You mean...you have a..."

"Yes..." he rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"So if I pull your pants down...there's going to be something there..." Her arms were draped around his shoulders as she slightly looked up at him.

"Exactly," he leaned in and kissed her softly, " Surprised?"

"Y-yes!" She excitedly lunged at him and kissed him deeply. 

Ai was caught off guard by her enthusiasm but manage to moved his lips with hers and his gentle hands started to slowly roam over her body. Her damped shirt felt cooling against his heating body. He felt her hands tugged at his purple shirt and pulled away enough to give up enough room for her to remove the article of clothing. After she carelessly tossed it onto the ground he resumed kissing her senseless.

Mai let out a small squeak of surprise when she felt his hands gently squeezed her butt. Ai was still learning her body after all.

Ai made note of that reaction and stored it into his data. He took advantage of her stunned moment to move his tongue into her mouth and explore. She tasted of strawberries and Snickers. 

Mai closed her eyes and wrapped her own tongue moved with his in attempt to gain some dominance in the situation, however she received a bit of a jolt. Since tongue kissing Ai Mikaze is like tongue kissing one of those square batteries. (Don't try it XD My mom used me as a lab rat to see if the batteries were still good.) 

Ai pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, "Are you okay..?" He was panting slightly and his pale cheeks were flushed.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." she looked down and brushed her fingertips against his stomach. He wasn't super muscular but he was toned.

Ai was silently begging for her gentle soft hand to travel lower to his pants.

Mai looked down at the butting of his pants and bit her bottom lip as she tried thinking of her next move. She started to unbutton his pant and slowly unzipped him. 

The slowness of it all broke his self control and he steered her to his bed by her waist. Mai let out a seductive giggle and did what he wanted. She laid down and looked up at him with bedroom eyes. You know the kind Nala gave to Simba in the jungle scene. 

Ai climbed on top of her and slowly trailed his tongue up her neck. He finally slipped off the white  white and roughly pulled off the B-cup bra she wore.

"A-Ai! Easy Victoria Secret is expensive," She blushed lightly when his hands palmed her breasts.

"I'll buy you a new one,"He murmured against her tanned skin before he went back to playing with her body. 'Even though these are nursing tools, they're soft to the touch and pleasant to squeeze.' Ai sat up a bit so he can observe  the new exposed skin. She was beautiful...the perfect example of a respectable anime body pillow, she looked seductive not frightened. Speaking of pillows..."Do you like it when I touch you here?" He rolled his thumb over her right nipple causes her to arched her back ever so slightly.

"Y-yes..." Mai never really pegged him for the talkative type in bed but she's flexible, she can roll with it.

Ai noticed her reaction and decided to push further, he leaned down and kissed the left nipple before he flicked his tongue against it.

"Ngh..." was all he heard from her. That won't do... he wanted to hear more from her. He circled his tongue around the nub enjoying the way it felt in his mouth. With out warning, he bit down on it causing her to cry out. He tried soothing her with kisses and gentle suckling of the skin and it worked. 'Note... she doesn't like biting.'

Mai wasn't opposed to roughness since she was use to the way Camus and Ren show their lust, but that doesn't mean she enjoyed someone taking a bite out of her. She lifted her head up slightly and felt turned on as she watched Ai helping himself to her body. The dancer lifted a hand and ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing his attention.

"Do you wanted me to kiss lower?" He asked. After watching some "education " videos, he assumed that when the lady puts her hand on your head she wanted you to aim lower.

"Um...sure if you want to..." Mai wasn't going to rush him or anything. He rarely has her to himself.

Ai looked down and eyed the tattoo she gotten because she lost a bet. There was a small smirk on his face as he brushed his thumb over the light purple start with his initials in the center. Oddly enough he felt satisfaction to see part of his name on her body. A new discovery added to the feeling list. She may not be his alone, but she was his nonetheless to do with as he wishes. He leaned down and kissed his star before moving lower to pull down her shorts. She was wearing his designated color...how cute. Ai was knelt before her and his cyan eyes roamed down to a small wet patch between her legs. "You're very aroused aren't you?"  Took his finger and gently poked at her clothed core.

" A-ah...Don't tease me like that." Mai blushed and attempted to close her legs but Ai pressed his hands on both sides of her inner thighs keeping them opened.

"I'm not teasing...I'm just stating the obvious," He leaned down and kissed between her legs. If there is one this he's knew how to do when he didn't have genitals was to please her...was to use his mouth the keep her satisfied. Ai heard his lover's soft moan and the tension in her legs slacken, showing that she accepts it. 'Works everytime...'  He took the time in slipping her underwear off and go back to kissing the special center of hers that he adored studying. 

More sounds came from his girl when he started flicking his tongue at her small bundle of sensitive nerves. Then her hand interlocked with his hair he starts humming the letter V and Z, creating a small vibration. 

"A-Ai..." She gasped when she reached release and clear fluids rushed out of her. To a woman an orgasm was like a large wave crashing on the shore.

The young man chuckled softly, "That was fast..." It would usually take him longer to get her to climax like that. Ai stood up to admire his prep work before taking off the rest of his clothes. 

"T-there's plenty more where that came from..." She was able to catch her breath by this time.

"Some say that a woman can have about eight  orgasm before they decided to call it a night," He said, "I want to see if the fact is true..."

Mai propped herself up on her elbows and gasped when she saw what every fangirl wished to see. Ai's 5.8 inch, circumstance looking, hairless, throbbing peen. Sure it looked like a nude color dildo but it suited him. "Wow..." she breathed out.

Ai blushed lightly and turned his head, "Do you like it?" 

"Of course I do..." she looked up at him and smiled, "It's just as I imagined it."

Ai was a bit surprised to hear that, "You fantasize about what it looks like?" 

Mai blushed and nodded her head. She knows her thoughts can be dirty and sometimes she's afraid to let her lover's know what she thinks above. 

"I'm glad that it meets your expectations...." Hopefully Ai meet the other part of her expectations. He got in bed with her and kissed her passionately before slowly pushing inside of her. He let out a low groan when he felt her inner walls tightened around him.

Now here's what you're probably not thinking about, how is it even possible that a woman with six boyfriends still have a tight entrance? That as simple answer, She has a simple diet... never had a child...and she does kegel exercises.

"M-mmph..." Mai moaned against his lips as Ai started to thrust in and out of her slowly. He took his time experimenting, trying to find a rhythm. 

Ai listened to his dancers moan of pleasure and tried going off that. However, she was a bit inconsistent with her sounds so he had to find something else to focus on. Ai listened to his bed slightly squeak every time he thrusted inside. That became his inspiration and it encouraged him to pick up the pace. When he started to get confident enough, her started thrusting harder into her. 

Mai's legs rested on his hips as he pounded her into the mattress. Ai was slightly different from the others because he was attentive, calculative, and consistent. That's probably because he wasn't exactly human so he had more stamina to keep his pacing. He relentlessly hit her G-spot over and over again. "Ai...Ngh...Ai...!"

He softly grunted in response and looked at her, the face she made as she writhed in pleasure looked so cute to him and it only made him want to love her more. "Do you like that?" He asked.

"Y-yes...yes...oh my god yes!" She arched her back when she reached her second release. Her body shuddered in ecstasy till she relaxed. "Oh...wow"

"Two down...Six more to go."

"H-huh?!"She thought he was joking when he said he wanted to see if she can reach 8 orgasms.

Without another word he switched her into a new position. The rooms were filled with sound of Mai's cries of pleasure, bed creaking, and skin hitting against skin. Every time she reach her orgasm he changed the position. The two went, over, side ways, and under on that magic carpet ride....Till finally she reached her eighth release and Ai finally reached his. He doesn't have real semen so the chances of him getting her pregnant naturally was 0%.

The two were a panting sweating mess on his white bedsheets. There limbs were tangled together and their bodily fluids mixed. Well that's going to be fun to clean up when he decides to get out of bed. Ai felt soft kisses on his jawline and he couldn't help but smile, 'It was worth it...'

-Outside of the room-  
"I think they're finally done..." Natuski said from his spot on the floor. 

"About damn time! I want to sleep in my bed!" Syo said as he leaned against the wall.

"Do you really want to sleep in there now?" Tokiya said when he finally removed his hands from Otoya's ears. 

"Does anyone else feel challenged?" Reiji asked and rubbed the back of his neck. "They were at it for two hours!" 

"That's inhuman..." Ranmaru said.

"The creaking wouldn't stop..." Masa's face was red and he had a horrified look on his faced.

"I never knew she could be that loud,"Ren muttered softly.

Camus huffed softly, "Shameless...."

"I thought she was being tortured in eighth different ways!" Every gave a blank stare to Cecil for his crazy reaction. 

AN: Now if you excuse me I'm going to need a cold shower.


End file.
